James Tyce Interview
This interview was held by Kovarro. James Tyce portrayed Forrester, a member in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment in the episode "Collateral Damage". ---- Outside of Falling Skies, what would fans know you best for? Funnily enough, probably as Heath Ledgers photo double in Brokeback Mountain. I have actually had to sign a few dvds. Who knew:) An absolutely life changing opportunity though. '''How did you get your role as Forrester in Falling Skies? I auditioned for a different role actually, but they liked my intensity in the audition room and the fact that I do alot of my own stunts kind of sealed the deal Do you know why Forrester was not brought up in later episodes of the season? I was on hold for 2 more episodes. I got the scripts for the episode and started preparing, but unfortunately things didn't work out due to the tight Shooting schedule. I have to say that the production was very forthright and respectful thought it all. Which is not always the case. Can you confirm your character's fate, or do you know if anything was going to happen to Forrester? Forrester did survive throughout the following script, though an argument about tactics between myself and Tom came to a head in a future episode. ' ' Were there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? As far as I can remember, everything that made the final cut was what I was scripted to do (which is lucky:)). In your scenes, you worked with Noah Wyle (Tom Mason), Robert Sean Leonard (Roger Kadar), Jared Keeso (Lars), Sarah Carter (Maggie) and Mpho Koaho (Anthony). What was it like working closely with them? Amazing. Particularly Noah Wyle, Jared Keeso, and Mpho Koah. Everyone was very welcoming and supportive and accepted from the get go. Jared and I talked extensively between scenes at the circus and Noah took me aside to welcome me and shake my hand. Mpho was amazing. In one scene the director was not clear with my actions and called action without me knowing my blocking. Which happens, the director is so busy with everything that things fall through the cracks. When I was questioned why I did not follow my blocking Mpho came to my defense and mentioned that I wad not given specific blocking. Very much appreciated and a very classy thing to do. What was it like to work on the set of Falling Skies? One of the best. Aside from the cast, the entire crew treated me like an equal and were very welcoming. There were no egos and everyone accepted me as one of the family. The set itself was absolutely stunning. It was like walking into a distopian future complete with crumbling building, destroyed cars and of course my kick ass flamethrower. Speaking about the flamethrower, how was it like to carry around the flamethrower in your scene? So cool. The power in my hands... I had never done anything like that before, so I was so hopped up on adrenaline. For safety reasons tho it's a bit awkward. The hose to the compressor had to be taped to my leg under my wardrobe to keep it out of frame, yet it hampered my movement which meant adjusting how I moved so it wouldn't be apparent that I had an unwieldy hose taped to my leg. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I have one that was somewhat mortifying. When I first arrived at circus before I had gone through hair and make up, I checked in with the 3rd AD and was made aware that breakfast was being served at catering and that I should grab some. As I stood in line at catering I was approached by a crew member and was very politely told to remove myself from catering as Extras we're being fed in Extras holding. I had to show him my sides an call sheet to confirm to him I indeed belonged :) we had a good laugh after and Noah made a crack about it in between takes while we were having a smoke, telling me that extras had to smoke only when told. If you had to describe your Falling Skies experience in one word, what would it be? Perfect. You have also appeared in shows such as CW's Arrow and Fringe, what is the set like compared to Falling Skies? Actually all of those sets have been amazing, also very welcoming, however Falling Skies was the only set where I could interact with the series regulars in between takes. Which is a huge shout out to all the cast of Falling Skies for an amazing experience. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I am actually in negotiations to join an upcoming Superhero movie which starts shooting in November in New Orleans. I would like to thank you for taking the time to answer questions and speak with us! Thank you on behalf of the entire Wiki! Thank you! It has been my distinct pleasure! Category:Interview